Hello Oblivion
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: For death is truly only the beginning. Goodbye life, hello oblivion. Death Note x Bleach crossover Epic Multi-chapter Part 2/chap 2 up
1. Prologue

**Hello Oblivion**

**Part One**

**Hello Oblivion**

L stood there in the middle of the plaza, eyes closed as he enjoyed one of the few quiet moments he'd ever have. People busy with their lives rushed past him, blind to him. The noise was a dull roar in his ear, and the happy, busy people around him noticed it no more than he. A child laughed, then was shushed by his mother. A couple of school girls giggled over a male model on a poster. A man walked hurriedly, phone practically glued to his ear as he attempted to talk over the noise.

A little girl sat on a bench, staring.

Staring at L. He met her gaze, and she blinked slowly. She could see him? How curious. Then a man sat on the bench, so close to her that they were touching, but he didn't seem to notice her. She scooted over.

"Sir?" A hand touched his arm and he turned, taking in the woman standing there. She wore a strange black outfit and held a sword at her side. At his curious look, she smiled. "I'm a shinigami," she said.

"Shinigami?" He reached up almost unconsciously and bit his thumb. "But I've never seen a shinigami look like you before."

"I know." She sighed. "You were involved with our predecessors. They're not really shinigami anymore, but they've forgotten that they aren't." She tucked a few strands of black hair behind her ear and switched her sword to her other hand. "Listen, I have to send you on."

L frowned. "I see." He looked back at the little girl, only to find her crossing the massive room. "And her?"

"Who?" The shinigami woman glanced past him and sucked in a breath. "Run. Run away; it's a hollow!" She shoved him behind her as the girl suddenly grinned viciously, face starting to turn black.

L stumbled and stared, shocked as he watched the little girl grow huge, turning into a giant monster that no one saw or noticed. He turned and ran.

XxXxX

When he finally stopped running, the chain on his chest felt heavy and the plaza was a ways behind him. There were screams coming from the open shopping area now, and the ground was shaking. L couldn't run any further, though. The chain on his chest prevented him from going further away from the plaza. Why this plaza? This wasn't where he'd died.

"L?"

He turned and was unsurprised to see his sometimes companion. "Light."

The young man nodded and sighed, looking towards the plaza. "What is it?"

"I don't know. The woman said it was a hollow," L replied, taking in the sleekly-dressed Light.

He still wore the brown suit he'd died in, though he wasn't covered in blood anymore. Like L, there was a chain attached to Light's chest, this one anchored to the corner he stood on. Behind him was the building he'd died in, and the stairs where he'd laid as the last beats of his heart were spent. He wasn't consumed by hatred and insanity anymore, for which L was glad. They got along better, now that everything was out in the air and they were no longer enemies.

Light regretted what he'd done now.

"So this is our fate?" Light asked softly. He asked this question often, when he was watching people live their lives, recovering from the fear he'd set on them, or when he was depressed. Which happened a lot.

L shrugged, then remembered what the shinigami had told him. "That woman I talked to... She said she was there to 'send me on'."

"Lucky bastard," Light replied, though it was without heat. He'd resigned himself to living forever as a ghost in the world he was born in. "You _would_ get special treatment."

L snorted and shot his companion a look. "She also said Ryuk and Rem weren't really shinigami."

That got the younger male's attention. "What? Seriously?" he demanded, incredulous.

"Apparently, beings like them had deluded themselves into believing they were." L shrugged. "I wondered, myself. After all, what sort of god would kill people for their life-spans? It's selfish, and shinigami are supposed to be impartial."

Light nodded, thoughtful. "It makes sense. But... Does that mean...?" Hope glimmered in his eyes, hope that he'd get to move on like L, hope that his soul wouldn't wander the world forever, alone.

L felt slightly guilty that he couldn't tell Light anything else. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe."

Light slumped, but the hope was still there. "Okay."

The screams had died off by now, and the earth had stopped trembling. Everything was still. Before them, a man appeared, wearing much the same thing that the woman from before had worn, only he wore a strange pink haori as well (and a white one underneath it, if L wasn't mistaken). There were flowers decorating the pink fabric and he wore a straw hat. A scraggly beard covered half of his face, his hair was heavily curly and tied back in a ponytail and straw waraji cushioned his feet from the ground.

He grinned. "Sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting," he drawled, wiggling a sake jug that he held in one hand. "We had an issue with one of Aizen's Rejects."

"Who's Aizen?" Light asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Nah, don't worry about him," the guy replied evasively. "You won't have to in a bit." He grinned again. "I've gotta send you guys to a place called Soul Society. It's where all the good little souls go. You ready?" He pulled a sword out of it's sheath at his waist and both Light and L tensed, so he went on to explain. "You see this?" He tapped the flat end of the hilt. "I have to touch this to your foreheads and perform what we call a Soul Burial."

"Soul Burial?" Light echoed, paling. "It's nicer than it sounds, right?"

The man laughed. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt a bit. You'll go to sleep, and when you wake up again, you'll be in Soul Society. After that, it's up to you to make yourselves a new life." He frowned slightly. "I warn you now, though. You probably won't end up in the same place, so say your goodbyes now."

Light looked at L, who looked back. "Well... Meet up in the next life?" the younger male ventured.

L smirked slightly in amusement. "Maybe. Promise you'll stay away from suspicious-looking notebooks?"

Light chuckled and nodded. "Sure. No problem." They clasped hands as the man reached up for Light's forehead with the hilt of his sword, pressing it gently there and murmuring something. Light's hand dissolved with the rest of his body, but he was smiling at L. And, of course, he couldn't help a few parting words. "I'm still better than you, L. You just have Lady Luck on your side." And then he was gone. A small black butterfly fluttered away on the wind and L closed his eyes, feeling the press of cool metal to his forehead.

"Goodbye," he whispered, to everyone he'd ever known.

Hello oblivion.

XxXxX

**And here it is. This is the prologue for Hello Oblivion, my epic BleachxDeath Note crossover. I'm unsure at this point what I'll be doing pairing-wise (if I do anything at all), but for now, it's looking like LxLight. This is going to be a VERY long story. I already have part two written and am starting part three, so updates should be semi-regular for now.**

**I hope you all like it, and please don't shoot it down because I have more than one extra OC. That's just plain stupid and if you do it, I don't want you reading it anyway. I don't mean to be rude, but it's ridiculous and insulting when people do that.**

**Also, I will not take flames for this story. I do. not. care what you think I should do differently. I am writing the story and shall continue to do so the way I want to do so. That being said, I will accept constructive critism (not 'I don't like such and such, it's stupid, change it nao!') and if you see things like typos, lemme know. ^^  
**

**Read, review (politely) and enjoy.**

**Ja,**

**The Sorrowful Vampress**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Oblivion**

**Part Two**

**The Journey**

**Chapter One**

**Fifty Years Later**

"Lawliet! Lawliet-kun! Look what I found!"

L - who had begun going by Lawliet once he'd arrived in Soul Society fifty years prior - turned and watched as the little raven-hair girl he looked after scrambled down the rocks and onto the beach, holding something in her cupped hands. When she stopped by Lawliet, she held up her hands, showing him her prize. She held a small, red fish in her hands, with barely any water left after her mad dash to his side. Quickly, he urged her to the sea and helped her scoop some up into her hands so that the poor thing wouldn't die.

"It's a fish," he finally observed.

She giggled. "Duh! Isn't it pretty?"

"You should let it go," he replied.

At this, she pouted. "But I wanna keep 'im! Can't I keep him, Lawliet-kun?"

Lawliet sighed. "We really can't," he answered carefully. "We'll be traveling for a while yet, and he'll die." Even though he was pretty sure it was a she. "Tell you what. Once we find Light and settle down, you can have a fish _and_ a cat. How does that sound, Aya?"

Ayame - or Aya, as he called her - beamed, big brown eyes sparkling happily. "Promise, Lawliet? Do you really, truly promise?"

His smile was an echo of her's, but it was sincere. "I really, truly promise," he agreed and led her back to the water so she could release the poor thing. They watched it swim away - seemingly relieved - before he turned toward the cave they'd slept in the night before. "Come on, Aya. Let's get going. It's almost noon as it is; we're behind."

Ayame rolled her eyes at his back. "You're so weird, Lawliet-kun."

"Yeah. Weird is good, though. Remember that," he retorted.

She giggled and ran to catch up.

Meanwhile, at the Shinigami Academy...

Light rolled out of bed and hit the floor when there was a loud, booming crash right outside his door. He was on his feet in an instant, eyes wide as he palmed his practice katana (he wouldn't be getting a zanpakuto until graduation, unless he was lucky and procured his own). There was yelling - one of the men down the hall yelling at their dorm manager for doing... whatever it was that she'd done - and then another crash before the guy abruptly shut up. Light exchanged unsurprised looks with his roommate, Yabuki Itachi.

Itachi rolled his eyes, even as the door was slammed open. There stood the dorm manager, grinning cheerily at them both. "Morning boys!" she chirped, bright, fiery red hair tied up in it's usual messy pony-tail. "Glad to see you're already getting your stuff together! I heard we're having a surprise shinigami guest from Seireitei pop into Kido class today, so you might wanna make sure you're spiffy for it."

"Thanks, Kitsune," Light said, tying the obi holding up his hakama.

"Aa," Itachi hummed in agreement as he pulled on the shirt of his shihakusho.

She giggled and winked at Light. "Any time! But you owe me lunch. Both of you, this time."

They exchanged looks again before smirking at her. "Sure," they chorused.

All in all, Uru Kitzu (or Kitsune, as everyone called her, due to her love of pranking anything and anyone around her) was only slightly annoying - less so than Dragon in the dorm across the school - and she was useful. She was always helping them out - she was practically teacher's pet - in exchange for them pretending to be romantically interested in her. She wasn't really interested in them like that - unlike the rest of the female population at the Academy - but found it hilarious to flaunt her power at the other girls. They hated her guts for it, too.

"By the way, what are the cooks making for lunch?" Itachi asked, tying back his hip-length jet-black hair in it's normal low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Fish, I think," Kitsune replied, shrugging as she leaned against the dresser. Green eyes sparkled. "And scalloped potatoes. Pancakes and sausage for breakfast."

"Juice?" Light asked.

"Orange and apple," she answered.

"Always apple," the males muttered in unison.

Light grabbed up Itachi's brush - he didn't have one and thus stole Itachi's all the time - and ran it through his short brown hair, making sure not a hair was out of place before passing it to his roommate. He stepped over to the dresser, nudging Kitsune aside, and washed his face and brushed his teeth, using the wash-basin set up in front of a small, square mirror there. "Any pop quizzes?" he asked, leaning over to spit into the cup beside the basin. It was disposable, so he'd just throw it out after Itachi was done.

"Not unless they caught on, which I doubt," Kitsune replied.

"Right," Itachi replied, coal-black eyes rolling. "Because you're _so_ sneaky."

"In every way," Kitsune retorted, scowling at him.

Light turned her around and marched her to the door. "Alright, you two," he chided. "Get out, Kit. We'll see you later."

She turned - because people were watching - and pulled him into a chaste kiss before darting off with a snicker at the various evil glares she was getting. Light sighed and closed the door, leaning against it for a moment before giving his best friend and roommate a pointed look. "We need to get ourselves some girls, you know," he said.

Itachi snorted, splashing his face with water. "Girls that aren't Kit the It," he agreed, and they shared identical grins.

"The Pub? The Pub," they chorused.

"Okay, we're going to have a little chill time today," their sensei announced, rolling his shoulders before sitting on his desk. They were in their history class - all shinigami had to know the history of Seireitei and the known Soul Society - after lunch, and this was the way he was apparently opening up today. He let them mumble in confusion for a moment before going on. "I particularly want to know if any of you have memories from your previous life, in the Real World. Anyone?"

At first, no one moved, before Light hesitantly raised his hand and spoke. "Well... I don't know if it's a memory or anything, but I have dreams sometimes. I was a detective."

"Oh?"

"And a murderer." There was a chorus of surprised murmuring as Light blushed with embarrassment, but Tanaki - their sensei - urged him on and he continued. "There was this creature. He said he was a shinigami and I didn't know any better. He more resembled a hollow - except not - than he did an actual shinigami."

"Ah," Tanaki said curiously. "We call them the Ancient Ones. They were our predecessors, but their world became dark and began to decay, so we left. Those shinigami that stayed continued to work, but eventually, their rules changed and their souls warped. Their selfishness eventually began to effect their appearance, and they changed into horrific monsters."

A girl in the back raised her hand. "Tanaki-sensei, how come we're not taught about the Ancient Ones?"

Tanaki sighed. "It's not that we don't want you to learn about them, but they're a very twisted, violent race. Access to their world has been blocked, forgotten and forbidden. It's better that no one know about them." He turned to Light. "Anyway, Yagami, please continue."

Light nodded. "He gave me a book, and I used it to kill criminals at first. Murderers, rapists, horrible people, but I was afraid of being caught, so I killed off the people after me, too. There was this man that came. He was very smart, and he came after me to catch me and put me in jail..." Light shook his head. "But I don't remember anything except he failed."

Tanaki nodded thoughtfully. "That's most interesting, Light. If you have any more of these dreams, let me know, huh?"

Light nodded as people started to discuss aspects of his dreams. He glanced out the window, and wondered... Who was he?

**Okay, so there's chapter one! I hope you like! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Oblivion**

**Part 2**

**The Journey**

**Chapter 2**

**The Academy**

Sure enough, when Itachi and Light reached their Kido class, the tenth division's captain and vice captain were sitting in chairs near the back of the gym-sized room, talking quietly with the two Kido teachers. Itachi's eyes widened and he elbowed Light in the ribs. "Check her out," he hissed, ogling the pretty vice captain.

Light's eyes were nearly as wide as his friend's at the size of her breasts. "Would that be fatal?" he murmured back as they went to their spots on the floor and sat seiza.

Kitsune overheard from where she was sitting, beside Itachi's assigned place. "Nah," she said matter-of-factly. "You'd be too busy for it to be fatal."

"True," Itachi said thoughtfully, smirking.

"You're such a pervert," Light teased his friend, also grinning.

In the back, the four stood and silence descended as they walked slowly around the watchful students and up to the front. Their female teacher, Inuza, bowed slightly in unison with the male teacher, Eisha, prompting the students to bow back from their seats. "Welcome to Kido class," Inuza announced, as she did every afternoon. "As you can see, Hitsugaya Juubantai taicho and Matsumoto fukutaicho have joined us today. They are, as all divisions are like to do, looking at your talents, so show them your best!"

"Line up in order by your assigned number," Eisha ordered gruffly. "Aim for the provided target and fire the first binding spell that comes to mind. Only fire on our mark. Now get in line!"

The trio jumped to their feet with the rest of the class and headed toward the back. Light and Itachi stood next to each other, though there were five people between Itachi and Kitsune, who stood closer to the front than they did. She smirked at them and stuck her tongue out as people chatted while they lined up. Itachi attempted to catch her tongue and almost succeeded, but she wheeled back with a yelp and knocked into the girl in front of her.

"Knock it off, Kitsune!" the girl snarled, incensed.

"You knock it off," Kitsune retorted, scowling at Itachi.

"Both of you knock it off," Light snapped, pinching Itachi's arm. "You'll bring unnecessary attention onto us."

"Ooh, like mine?" a sing-song female voice asked.

Both boys - and a few others in line - yelped and spun to find Matsumoto fukutaicho grinning at them. Light colored with embarrassment and elbowed Itachi. "See?"

Itachi scowled at him and then bowed in apology to Matsumoto, meeting her eyes. "We apologize. We did not mean to disrupt."

She snorted. "Sure ya did," she replied. "But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." She winked before turning and shunpo'ing back to her captain's side, grinning at his irritated scowl.

Kitsune had let people pass her by until she was right in front of Itachi. She huffed. "Is that kid really a captain?" she asked, voice low, and squeaked when Itachi pinched her.

"Yes, he is, so don't insult him. He's a captain and deserves respect," the black-haired boy snarled.

The blue-haired boy standing behind Light, Zaiten "Dragon" Daisuke, smirked. "I heard he's super sensitive about his age," he said to the trio.

"Then why are you mentioning it?" Kitsune demanded, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, we're within hearing range," Light hissed, grabbing Itachi's and Kitsune's arms and shoving them forward.

Inuza frowned. "Uru, why are you out of place?" she demanded of Kitsune.

The redhead blinked and looked around, pretending stupidity. "What? Oh god, I am! I'm so sorry!" she said fretfully and scurried forward to take her correct place in line. Subsequently, she also ended up going next, and thus tossed a smirk over her shoulder at her "boyfriends".

Predictably, Kitsune's binding spell was flawless (it was the one thing they taught her that she was naturally good at and didn't have to work for). Light wasn't as good with Kido, and when it was his turn, he whispered a prayer to the gods to help him get through it without embarrassment. Quickly, when told to go, he muttered the binding spell and flung his hand out, wrapping the dummy across the room successfully.

"Yes!" he cheered, then blushed. "Sorry..."

Eisha snorted in amusement. "Glad to see your fumbling days are over, Yagami," he said and motioned for Light to go.

"Thank you, sensei," Light replied, bowed and scurried off to find Kitsune and Itachi.

xXx

Lawliet woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Something had awoken him, but he wasn't sure what. The trees around them, where they'd curled up together beside the banked fire, swayed to a gentle breeze but were otherwise silent. It was too quiet.

_Snap_!

Lawliet tensed and slowly put his feet beneath him, ready to spring away with Aya in case it was a hollow. When a shinigami stepped into the firelight, he exhaled a sigh of relief. "Can I help you?" he asked softly.

The man smiled slightly. "Sorry for the scare," he replied sheepishly. "I got separated from my troupe during a hollow attack." He sighed. "There are more and more of them every day..."

Lawliet smiled sympathetically. "Yes, so it would seem. Please, do sit down. Warm yourself up," he invited.

Cherry-colored eyes warmed slightly at the courtesy. "Thank you," he said, obliging the offer. He wore a plain shihakusho, with a band on his left bicep. On the band was a leather badge, depicting the kanji for 'six'. His red hair was tied up into a high, tight ponytail and instead of eyebrows, he had strangely-designed tattoos.

It only took Lawliet a moment to realize who the man was. "You're a vice captain, aren't you?" he asked.

The man blinked and looked up from where he'd been staring into the fire. "Yeah! How'd you guess?"

"You wear the uniform and a lieutenant's badge," Lawliet replied dryly.

The redhead laughed lightly at that. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm just tired," he admitted and sighed. "Taicho's gonna kick my ass when I get back for losing the troupe. Luckily, Ikichi is there, so I don't have to worry too much."

Lawliet regarded the man quietly for a moment before venturing, "Can you not sense them?"

"I can, but they're half a day's travel away," the vice captain replied. "And- wait. How'd you know that?"

"How did I know what?" Lawliet dodged, simply staring at the other male.

The redhead gaped at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "Nevermind." He leaned back against the tree behind him and peered up through the boughs at the stars. "I'm Abarai Renji, by the way," he added a beat later.

"Lawliet," L replied.

Renji nodded, closing his eyes. "Nice to meet you, Lawliet."

"You, as well, Abarai-san."

xXx

"I hate Kido, I hate Kido, I hate Kido, I hate Kido, -"

"Oh, shut up and finish already," Kitsune snapped, smacking Light's shoulder.

He scowled. "This is the test that says if we're competent enough to be able to pass and finally become Shinigami, Kitzu. Don't rush me."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Light, you'll do fine," she promised. "C'mon. Aim... and fire."

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the dummy as Eisha eyed him, taking notes. "Alright," he said. He mumbled the spell, hands cupped, and... fired. The target exploded, causing various yelps of students all over the room at the resulting, deafening boom. Light wilted. "I'm such a failure."

Kitsune only laughed at him.

xXx

"That was you?" Itachi asked later, after Light and Kitsune finished telling him about Light's disastrous test. The teacher hadn't even bothered telling him to come in for a retake.

Light nodded glumly, sitting on the floor of their room and leaning against Itachi's bed. "Yes. It was horrible. Like a bomb or something."

"I think you used too much reiki, that's all," Itachi assured him. "Cut it back next time and I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"That sounds familiar," Light retorted, glaring at Kitsune. "Of course, it didn't help that it took Eisha ten minutes to get Kitsune to take her test. She was too damn busy laughing at me."

"Rolling on the floor," Kitsune agreed with a snicker. "Dragon thought it was hilarious."

"Oh, gods, I wanna wring that boy's neck," Light muttered. "He was going on and on about it all the way to dinner."

Itachi chuckled. "Dragon doesn't think well," he said. "Just watch; he'll be put in the 11th division for sure."

Kitsune snorted. "You're probably right. So! If you guys pass, what division do you think they'll put you in?" she asked eagerly. "I wanna go to the sixth."

"Every girl and her female cousin wants into the sixth," Light pointed out. "Why do I get the feeling you don't want it for the same reasons they do?"

Kitsune's evil grin was enough to assure him he was right about that suspicion. "Oh, no reason... I just really wanna tickle Kuchiki taicho."

"_Tickle_ him?" Itachi demanded incredulously.

"Sure!" she chirped. "He never smiles, or so I've been told. Either him, or Soifon taicho. One of them has to smile."

Light rolled his eyes. "Moving on..."

"I think I'll probably be put in either the 10th or the 13th," Itachi said, considering. "My Kido's decent, and my shunpo's the best in the class, aside from Light's. My sword technique _is_ the best in class."

Light snorted. "Well, it's up in the air as to where I'll go," he said with a sigh. "If I even manage to pass, that is."

"You will," Itachi replied confidently. "Really, Kido is the only thing you have problems with, and there are 3rd seats with less talent in that area than you. You'll do it."

Light took a deep breath, exhaled and nodded, cheering himself up with the thought of a bikini-clad Matsumoto fukutaicho. "You're right," he said, straightening in his seat. "But I think I'll practice anyway. You guys wanna come with? I may be able to grab the Kido classroom."

"Good idea," Itachi replied, getting up.

Kitsune grinned. "I'm in," she added, climbing to her feet as well.

"Let's go," Light said, already at the door.

xXx

After four hours of practicing Kido, Light came to two conclusions; One, Kitsune had a crush on Soifon taicho, and two, he _really_ sucked at Kido. Kido was evil. It was the bane of his existence and it was determined to make him go through another year of the Academy. He did seem to be improving a little bit, though.

It was almost midnight when Itachi finally called a break and the trio plopped down on the floor where they'd stood. Kitsune pulled out a sack and passed around bread and bits of cheese, as well as a canteen of water. "You said break, I made sure we had food," she said, red hair swaying when she nodded.

"How'd you get this?" Light asked, taking a bite of cheese. "I thought the kitchens were closed after 8?"

"They are," she replied and beamed. "I told Suki-san about Light's mission and she was more than happy to provide food for our adventure."

"Teacher's pet," Itachi accused.

She snatched the bread he was about to eat away. "None for you," she said and Light laughed.

xXx

Light was about to fire a Kido blast when he felt an unfamiliar, evil reiatsu. Beside him, Itachi tensed. Kitsune yelped and fell over, eyes growing wide with a mixture of awe and terror. No sooner had they felt it did the building tremble and then the West wall exploded. Light's eyes landed on Kitsune, frozen on the floor only a few feet from the tumbling debris. He darted forward and grabbed her, jerking her close as a hollow roared from where it stood in the hole it had created. It rushed at them, but Itachi fired a Kido blast, hitting it in the face.

"Light! Get her out of there!" he shouted, firing another blast.

Light nodded and lifted his friend, shunpo'ing over to Itachi's side. She was trembling in shock, face pale and eyes wide. Light barely noticed.

The hollow was huge, about the size of an elephant, with a mask that opened for the mouth, displaying long, sharp fangs, dripping with venom. It's body more resembled a snake, with four arms. The front ones were short, with two-fingered hands, and the back ones were hand-less, but long and slender. The two fingers were actually less finger and more claw, curving and sharp. It's mask reminded Light of an angry gorilla, black eyes flashing as it roared with pain and fury at the Kido blasts.

It's limbs, it would seem, were extendable. In the flash of an eye, one of it's longer, handless arms reached out, stretching like rubber and wrapping around Itachi's waist and jerking him near. Light dropped Kitsune, knocking her from her daze. "Cover me!" he ordered her, pulling out his practice katana from where he had it sheathed at his side.

She nodded, still pale. "Okay. K-Kido blast, ne?"

"Hai." He waited until she distracted it by blasting it in the face, then let his reiatsu run along the blade of his katana like a sleeve, and prayed this would work.

xXx

**Dun, dun, duuunnnn. Cliffy! Love me. R&R please, I'd love to get your feedback!**

**In answer to Bokmal14's question... yes, he looks like Itachi, minus the lines on his face.**


End file.
